poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Frogadier55/Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (Frogadier55)
This is My version of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, it will appear on Pandora.tv in the near future. Plot While the Griffins are watching television, the power goes out and they are left with no other form of entertainment. While they wait for the power to return, Peter decides to Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossover beginning with "Cyber Chase" In a college computer lab run by Professor Robert Kaufman, as he goes to check on his two students; Eric Staufer and Bill McLemore, a new creature - the Phantom Virus - comes out of a new game based on the Mystery Gang's past adventures and tries to scare away the game's creator Eric. The next day, Mystery, Inc. themselves come to the college where the game was created and learn from their friend Eric, that the virus had assumed a lifelike form thanks to an experimental laser that is able to transmit objects into cyberspace, and is now rampant across the campus. The gang goes on the hunt for the Phantom Virus, where the virus chases Scooby and Shaggy through the college. Unfortunately, the whole gang, including the virus, somehow gets pulled into the game after 'someone' activates the laser. Left with no other choice, the gang fight their way through the ten levels of mystery and adventures to complete the game in order to escape it, with the goal of finding a box of Scooby Snax to complete each level. Their efforts are impeded on each level by the Phantom Virus. The first level is on the moon, the second is in the Roman Colosseum, the third is in the dinosaur age, the fourth is under the sea with sharks, the fifth is in a backyard with ants, the sixth is ancient Japan with Samurai warriors, the seventh is in ancient Egypt with mummies, the eighth is in medieval times, and the ninth is in the North Pole. After a while, they finally reach the game's tenth and final level, where they meet their virtual counterparts (who resemble themselves from the original series). They team up to defeat the Phantom Virus, who wreaks havoc across the final level and summons his friends-various monsters from the gang's past including the Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, and Old Iron Face. To make matters worse, all the monsters are real. The climax takes the two gangs to an amusement park, where they fight off the creatures and attempt to retrieve the last box of Scooby Snax. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severely weakened by magnetic forces. Cyber Scooby distracts the virus long enough for Scooby Doo to retrieve the Scooby Snax, who was happy, beating the game, deleting the monsters, and killing the Phantom Virus once and for all. The real gang bids farewell to their virtual selves and head home. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they know the culprit, who turns out to be Bill (who is a baseball fan, a trait exhibited by the Phantom Virus at numerous points within the game). Bill is arrested by Officer Wembley and reveals that he sought to scare Eric away and take all the credit for inventing the laser, out of jealousy for the fact that Eric was a more recent student than Bill was, and felt more deserving to win, by taking the prize cash at the science fair for himself. He beamed the gang into the game and hoped they wouldn't live because he was afraid that they would find out that he created the virus. The gang and Eric play the new Scooby-Doo game, during which Scooby interacts with the gang's virtual counterparts once again by feeding Cyber Scooby some Scooby Snax. Back at the Griffins' home, Peter wraps up the story as the power comes back on. Everyone thanks Peter for keeping them entertained, although Chris points out that Tino Tonitini already told a better version. The post-credits scene includes the gang telling what their favorite parts of the movie are. Gallery Promo_Poster_(The_Weekenders).png|The Weekenders in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Equestria_Girls).png|Equestria Girls in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Blazing_Dragons).png|Blazing Dragons in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Monster_Rancher).png|Monster Rancher in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Birdz).png|Birdz in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Danger_Rangers).png|Danger Rangers in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(American_Dragon_Jake_Long).png|American Dragon: Jake Long in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Dino_Squad).png|DinoSquad in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Spyro_the_Dragon).png|Spyro the Dragon in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Sonic_Forces).png|Sonic Forces in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(Lego_Friends).png|Lego Friends in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(The_Princess_and_the_Frog).png|The Princess and the Frog in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo_Poster_(The_Fairly_OddParents).png|The Fairly OddParents in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Promo Poster (Infinite's Replica Army).png|Infinite's Replica Army in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Infinite's Replicas (Frogadier55 version).jpg|Infnite's Army Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mochi, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Golem, Max, Caruso, Fiona, Rodger, Buzz, Spyro the Dragon, Jake Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Spud, Sully, Kitty, Burble, Burt, Squeeky, Gabriela, The Dazzlings, Megan (Lego Friends), Dr. Facilier, Foop, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Count Geoffrey, Norm the Genie, Denzel Crocker and Infinite will be guest star in Frogadier55's version. Links *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: *Part 8: *Part 9: *Part 10: *Ending Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ERyE7ARhI9K7NMWcUn9hqvf4mMs-Eglm/view Category:Blog posts Category:Frogadier55